The present disclosure relates to computer graphics systems, and more particularly, to a Micro light emitting diode (MicroLED) display system and the color management of the display device.
One area of computing devices that has grown in recent years is the area of virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) devices, which use a graphics processing unit (GPU) to render graphics from a computing device to a display device. Such technology may be incorporated into a head-mounted display (HMD) device in the form of eyeglasses, goggles, a helmet, a visor, or other eyewear. As used herein, a HMD device may include a device that generates and/or displays virtual reality images (e.g., from at least one virtual environment input), and/or mixed reality (MR) images or augmented reality (AR) images (e.g., from at least one virtual environment input and one real environment input). In such devices, a scene produced on a display device can be oriented or modified based on user input (e.g., movement of a gamepad button or stick to cause movement of the orientation of the scene, introduction of items into the scene, etc.).
One challenge with incorporating display devices into HMD or mobile devices is the size constraints that limit some of the optical or display components that can be integrated into the HMD devices while miniaturizing the overall size of the HMD devices to improve user mobility. Current HMDs usually use illuminated micro displays such as reflective liquid crystal on silicon (hereafter “LCoS”) or digital light processing (DLP) projectors as they provide a high standard of display performance. These displays offer advantages such as high resolution, a wide color gamut, high brightness and a high contrast ratio. However, such digital projection systems that rely on LCoS or DLP technology require large form factors to create a uniform illumination of panels. Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in presenting images on a display with miniaturized components without compromising the display quality or user experience.